


*I* never said he stole my money

by AnonymousMrGreen



Series: I Never Said He Stole My Money [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, I never said he stole my money, I never said she stole my money, Life is quite alright, M/M, Stress the syllables, This is DUMB, different meanings, not here, probably not, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMrGreen/pseuds/AnonymousMrGreen
Summary: In a world where Jihoon wants to stay inside, his best (and only) friend Soonyoung won't let that happen.





	*I* never said he stole my money

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, Jihoon is 20, Soonyoung is 21, and Seungcheol is 22. I felt like I should clarify that.

“I never said he stole my money” - A fanfiction

Spring starting was always Jihoon’s favorite time of year, it meant everything around him looked aesthetic when he went outside. Which was only like 4 times a month, but regardless, he thought it looked nice. The only problem is that his best, and only friend, Soonyoung loves dragging him out even after he used his weekly trip. He always has the same excuses too, things like “My cat ran away” or “My grandmother needs to be watered” or Jihoon’s personal favourite “I accidentally found out that the mob is after me, and the only way to stay safe is to go to the convenience store 3 blocks away.” He was rushed out of his house before he could process that one. Soonyoung just needed some Pringles.

This is another time that Jihoon can’t really say he’s too angry over breaking his 1 trip per week rule. The day had been overly hot which meant it was perfect to stay inside and compose, but after the sun had set the weather settled to a nice 60 degrees with a nice little drizzle to accompany it. Soonyoung stopped by around 7:30 and said something about “Someone broke into my apartment and stole my will to live” (‘Probably pringles again’) “And now the only thing that could keep me going, is to go to the convenience store” Jihoon was seriously considering taking his spare key back if Soonyoung kept popping in. Yet here he is almost a half hour later closing in on the stupid 7-11 that he seems to visit more and more as it gets closer and closer to summer. 

“So I think someone has been breaking into my apartment recently, because I found blonde hair in my shower drain, and my milk was in the door of my fridge instead of on the top shelf like usual.” Jihoon growing tired of the sound of Soonyoung’s rambling decides to intervene.

“Oh, really now? Now that you mentioned it, I think I saw some oddly large shoe prints when I washed my hair at your place last week.” Soonyoung gasps at his sudden realization. 

“And of course, you know just how thirsty I get whenever I wash my hair” Jihoon laughs out 

“Stop it! I’m serious” Soonyoung complains as he walks into 7-11.

“And I’m serious too Soonyoung, you were there, you literally helped wash out my hair then left telling me ‘Do whatever here, just lock up when you leave’ as you ran out to your economics lecture.” 

“So I had some milk, I didn’t think you’d have a heart attack over it.” Jihoon wraps up 

“Yeah, ok I get it, I’m just the greatest frie- woah.” Soonyoung stops abruptly falling to the ground. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” The stranger quickly says brushing past Jihoon. 

“Well, that’ll be 16,387₩ for the 3 cans of original Pringles, and the 6-pack of Chilsung Cider.” The cashier says while flashing a forced and overly practiced smile. 

“Yep, 1 second,” Soonyoung says while feeling his pockets up for his wallet. 

“Jihoon, my wallet is gone! Did you see me drop anything on the way here? I know I had it with me when I left.” Soonyoung looks at Jihoon pleadingly 

“Can you spot me the cash right now?”

“What? No, you didn’t drop anything” Jihoon gasps 

“That guy who bumped into you. He must have taken your wallet when you weren’t paying attention!” Jihoon counterclaims to his friend 

“Jihoon that’s crazy, you’re telling me, someone would purposefully act like they’re in a rush… Just so that they could bump into me… To take my wallet. Hmm.” Soonyoung begins to trail off 

“I’ll get him Soonyoung, I can’t just do nothing in this situation!” Jihoon is borderline yelling at this point 

“Aww! Jihoonie, I didn’t know you cared so much!” Soonyoung hugs Jihoon 

“What? Oh I don’t really, but now My money is on the line, I can’t just go around buying things for you, you’ll just keep asking and begin to expect it!” Jihoon says while running down to the end of the store, looking through the aisles. Spotting the guy, Jihoon goes to tackle him to the ground, the stranger apparently is made of steel, because the only person falling had been Jihoon. 

“Oh, are you okay? I’m so sorry, I should’ve been paying attention, let me help” The stranger reaches his hand out to the fallen Jihoon. Jihoon uses all his strength to pull the stranger down instead and pin him down. 

“I know you have Soonyoung’s wallet, now hand it over, asshole.” Jihoon seethes 

“Who’s Soonyoung? What wallet? And My name isn’t 'asshole', it’s Seungcheol.”   
The stran- Seungcheol says breathlessly 

“If you lost a wallet I’d be happy to help…” Seungcheol adds on expecting some form of reply. 

“Jihoon, my name is Jihoon”

“Ok, Jihoonie, let’s go find your friend’s wallet. Well, first do you mind getting off of me first?” Seungcheol asks

“Couldn’t you just push me off, it felt like you were made of steel when I tried to tack- I mean when I ran into you?” Jihoon asks incredulously 

“I mean I could, but it wouldn’t really feel good being manhandled like that, now would it?” Seungcheol asks flashing a gummy smile toward Jihoon.

“O-Oh, ok.” Jihoon gets off of Seungcheol and while standing up is grabbed by Soonyoung from behind. 

“Jihoon, you can’t just go running at people and be pinning them to the floor like that,” Soonyoung says as if Jihoon is a baby. 

“I’m so sorry sir, please forgive us, and don’t press charges for anything.” Soonyoung says while bowing and pushing Jihoon away from Seungcheol. 

“Sir? Jeez, do I look that old? I’m only 22, I knew Mingyu was lying when he said the mask would make me look younger, I just look so old right now.” Seungcheol says apparently talking to himself. 

“Anyway, Jihoon why did you tackle this nice, strange man.” Soonyoung asks trying to look as mature as possible.

“You said he stole your money!” Jihoon attempts to explain 

“What do you mean? **_I_** never said he stole my money, it was just you trying to not have to help your best friend out.” 

“Oh.” “Yeah Jihoon, now say you’re sorry,” Soonyoung says while forcing his friend to bow to Seungcheol. 

“It’s fine, he doesn’t need to do anything” Seungcheol bushed sheepishly. 

“Just, uh, call me if you ever need some therapy in like 8 years- Seungcheol says scribbling down a phone number- “I’m going to college for it right now.” With that Seungcheol jogs out of the convenience store with nothing he had planned on getting.

“555-555-5555, let’s go out sometime Jihoonie -Seungcheol” Soonyoung teases “Shut up, or else I’ll leave you here and never help you buy anything ever again.” Jihoon says while handing the dumbfounded cashier 2 10,000₩ bills. “So, Jihoon does this mean you might rethink your policy on leaving your apartment?” Soonyoung asks hopefully “Hmm, probably not, I’ll just have Seungcheol over a lot if this date goes well.”

Soonyoung had left his wallet at home, and was promptly beaten with a guitar by Jihoon, all while Jihoon was yelling something about needing the money for his date.


End file.
